vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossal Squid
Summary Colossal squids (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) are large cephalopods that live within deep ocean waters in the Southern Ocean. They are one of the largest of all living invertebrates, and the largest living cephalopod, with an estimated maximum length and weight of 14 meters and 750 kilograms. They have a wide array of powers and abilities, including Large Size, Light Manipulation, and Resistance to Cold Energy Manipulation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Colossal Squid, Mesonychoteuthis Hamiltoni, Antarctic Squid, Giant Cranch Squid Origin: The Real World Gender: Can be either male or female Age: Varies, estimated maximum lifespan is 2 years Classification: Animal, Invertebrate, Mollusc, Cephalopod, Squid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 1), Light Manipulation (via bioluminescence), Instinctive Reaction (Cephalopods have 'Brains' within their limbs, allowing them to move/attack through instinct...), Camouflage (via color-changing), Regeneration (All cephalopods can regenerate lost arms), Surface Scaling (via tentacle hooks), can spew sweet-smelling ink, can cut flesh with their tentacle hooks, and beak. Resistance to Pressure (Lives in deep-sea environments), Cold Energy Manipulation (Lives in Antarctic waters), and Bone Manipulation (Cephalopods have no bones)... Attack Potency: Wall level (Can leave permanent scars on the backs of sperm whales) Speed: Superhuman (Should scale to the Giant Squid) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Should scale to the Giant Squid) Durability: Wall level (Should scale to the Giant Squid) Stamina: High (constantly has to swim in order to avoid sinking) Range: Several Meters (via feeding tentacles) Standard Equipment: *'Tentacles:' Colossal squids are equipped with ten tentacles, two of which are significantly longer than the others. Like the giant squid, they are equipped with hundreds of razor-sharp suction cups on their tentacles. **'Hooks:' Unlike the giant squid, however, the colossal squid’s tentacles are also lined with sharp hooks, some of which can swivel to cause greater damage. *'Beak:' A colossal squid’s beak can tear through the flesh of both predators and prey easily by cutting in a scissor-like fashion. The beak is durable enough to withstand stomach acid immersion and is incredibly resistant to being dented or scratched. *'Ink:' Like most cephalopods, the colossal squid can release ink from its ink sac to obscure the target's vision. and make a quick getaway. This ink is mainly comprised of a mixture of melanin and mucus. Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: *Colossal squids will die if they are outside of water for an extended period of time. *Colossal squids must swim continuously or they will quickly sink. *The adult colossal squid has two known natural predators in the form of sperm whales and sleeper sharks. *An estimated 77% of an Antarctic sperm whale’s diet is comprised of colossal squids. Feats: ''' *Can withstand over 218 atmospheres of water pressure, far more than the giant squid. *Thrives in deep sections of Antarctic oceans, which are well below freezing. *Their hooks can leave scars on the backs of sperm whales, whose skin can be up to 14 inches thick in some places. *Another likely candidate for the founding of the Kraken stories... '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' The bite of a colossal squid beak can tear through flesh like paper. *'Color Changing:' Using chromatophores in their body, colossal squids can change their color to attract mates or camouflage themselves. *'Ink Squirt:' The colossal squid releases ink from its ink sacs, disorienting its target. *'Tentacles:' The colossal squid can manipulate its tentacles to latch onto targets and drag them towards it. **'Hooks:' Unlike the giant squid, however, the colossal squid’s tentacles are also lined with sharp hooks, some of which can swivel to cause greater damage. Note: Little is known about the colossal squid, due to the remote locations they live in and their elusive nature, even more so than the giant squid. Their true capabilities may be higher than listed. Gallery Colossal squid.jpg colossal squid 2.jpg colossal squid 3.jpg colossal squid 4.jpg colossal squid 5.jpg colossal squid beak.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Animals Category:Real World Category:Sea Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ink Users Category:Cephalopods Category:Races Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Surface Scalers